Han's girl
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: Rio came to Tokyo, leaving behind bad memories. She's quiet, shy, easily embarassed and she deffinatley does not race! Everything Han avoids in a girl. But why does he like her so much?
1. Chapter 1

The city of Tokyo came alive at night; it was a city that never really stopped. I looked out the window of my father's apartment. I sighed I did truly love Tokyo, but I had never planned to live here. True I came to visit my father every holiday, but I always returned home to my friends and family. You see, my father a rich business man went to visit a partnership in Australia were he met my mother. The got together for a one night stand and eventually I came into the picture, but the relationship didn't last. So since then I've grew up between my home in Australia and my father's home in Tokyo. But this time it's permanent I left my big family in Australia to live with my father, the reason I left I don't like to talk about but let's just say 'Personal issues' that's what my mother labelled it as when she told my father I was coming.

"Well you better get to bed you have school in the morning" my father said behind me.

"Ok." I nodded I went into my bedroom.

I feel asleep quickly.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Ugh I turned around and grabbed the stupid alarm clock trying to figure out where the off button was. Finally when I managed to find the switch I spotted what I guessed was my school uniform which consisted of a blouse a tie and a really short skirt.

I got and got changed, I was so nervous I never exactly had been social therefore making friends was kinda hard for me. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror I had long black hair that nearly reached my butt, I had a slight tan and almond shape light brown eyes. I was short around 5' foot. I brushed my hair into a high ponytail and I grabbed an apple and my bag went out the door.

Tokyo was confusing I was standing at the train station thoroughly confused. Even being able to read Japanese didn't really help, to me it was still gibberish. Then I saw a girl ahead of me in the same uniform. I chased after her.

"Sumimasen," I continued in Japanese "I'm new and lost could you please help me out."

The girl who I could now see clearly, Was not Japanese, maybe half?

"Oh yes sure" She answered back in Japanese.

"I'm Neela," she greeted.

"I'm Rio."

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

Soon were packed solid in a train.

"So where did you move from?" she asked.

"Oosutoraria. (Australia) " I answered back in Japanese

"My mother was from there," she said "So I guess you speak English?" she asked in English.

"Yeah a lot better than Japanese." I laughed happy that she spoke English.

"So how come you moved here?" she asked as we stepped out of the train.

"My dad lives here." I answered.

Soon we were at the front gate of the school it was grey and dull and I was very nervous. And it turns out she was a year older than me. So once again I was alone.

When I got my timetable I walked to my first class, I quckly changed my shoes with the uwabaki, kinda like indoor slippers. The class was boring and long. I could understand maybe 70% of what the teacher was saying.

Finally it was lunch time, I looked through the busy cafeteria for an empty seat. I sat down on a empty seat and pulled out my phone. I checked my emails

**1 New Message**

**Hey Rio,**

**Missing you heaps. Hope you have a good first day.**

**Lots of love**

**B.**

B short Bethany. Yeah but if you ever called her anything other than B, you probably have a death wish. She's my sister after I was born mum quickly found another boyfriend so there only a year between us so we are very close.

**Hey B,**

**Yeah first days good, everybodys so nice!**

**Gotta go eating lunch with my new friends.**

**Xxx Riri.**

I closed my eyes in an effort to hold in the tears. I missed my life back home, yet I couldn't stay. I just wished none of it happened and that I could go back to sleep in my own bed.

"Rio" I heard someone call. I looked to see Neela waving me over.

I pick up my lunch and walked over to her. She was surrounded by a few other people some foreign some not.

"Guy's this is Rio."

"This is Sean my boyfriend" she said pointing to white guy sitting next to her.

"This is earl and Reiko" she said pointing to the couple who were rapidly arguing away in Japanese.

"And this is Twinkie" pointing to another American I'm guessing.

"Yo," he smiled.

"Come on sit down" she invited. Everyone was pretty nice, I stayed pretty quiet I answered the few questions they asked me but other than that I just listened to them talk.

"So you going to the races tonight?"Twinkie asked Sean.

Races?


	2. Chapter 2

**To get this straight Sean is the new DK, but Takeshi is still around and still wants to win it back from him. He also never found out about Han's side dealings so Han isn't dead. Got it? **

Woops did I say that out loud.

"Yeah drifting, you race?" Twinkie asked.

"Uh, no." I said, I don't even know what they're talking about.

"Yeah, you're new here so I tell ya how it goes. Ya see Tokyo is the drift capital of the world." He explained.

"Drift?" I said confused.

"That's what I said" said Sean to me.

"Aight, how bout you come tonight. Check out the town." He said, with a wink

"Ugh, I don't know…." I said.

"Come on girl, it'll be fun." He said. 'It'll be fun' yeah I've heard that before.

Neela leaned over to me and said "You should come, don't worry you'll enjoy it. It's the real Tokyo."

They don't seem to be letting it go. "fine." I said .

"I'll take her" Neela offered "We'll meet you there."

"Aight see ya there Rio." The bell went and they all started to walk to class I caught up to Neela,

"Neela, Look I… About tonight." I started.

"Meet me out front when school finishes." She said

The rest of the day went slowly I had no idea what to expect tonight. Hopefully it's nothing to crazy. I'm not exactly the world's biggest party animal. In fact I avoid any person who is the slightest bit intoxicated.

Finally school finished and I made my way to front school entry, and met up with Neela.

"Let's go" she said.

We slowly walked towards the train station "We'll go to my house and get you some clothes for tonight." She said.

"So what actually is drifting and where are we going?" I asked.

"Drifting is a way of driving, and were going to watch the races tonight. Don't look so nervous we'll look out for you." She comforted.

"Well I better call my dad, and tell him I'll be out."

I pulled out my mobile and dialled my dad's number. No surprise it went straight to message bank.

"Dad, its Rio.I'm gonna be out tonight with some new friends. Don't worry about me." I said as I hung up the phone.

Soon we were off the train and walking up the stairs to her apartment. She got out her keys and looked the door.

"Sorry the place is kinda messy, Sean doesn't exactly keeps things clean." She said making her way through the clothes lain out on the floor.

"So you live with Sean." I said.

"Yep, just recently actually, here put your bag down. The bathrooms through there have a shower I'll find you some clothes."

"No way!" I said looking at the tiny thin piece of material Neela was calling a dress.

"Come on, you'll look hot." She said putting the blue dress against my body.

"No, it's so small!" I said looking at it.

"Yes, now go and just try it on." She said pushing me towards her bedroom.

"Get changed, then I'll do your hair and make up." She called.

I quickly shed my school uniform and put on the dress. It was short tight fitting. Nothing I would normally wear, but I had to admit it was pretty. I sighed I don't think Neela would let me take it off anyway.

By the time I came out she was already a tight fitting black dress.

"Woah you look good," she said.

She started curling my hair into waves while she told me more about herself. But there was one thing I was still confused about.

"Neela, why are you being so nice to me. Letting me borrow your clothes taking me out?" I asked truly interested in her answer.

"Well, it's just that your new not only to this school but too this country. It's hard, I know, not fitting in. Plus these days I don't have many girlfriends, I end up spending all my time at the garage. You're a really nice girl, it'll be good to have some friends away from racing." She said

"Well thanks; it's good to know I have a friend here." I said.

"Done" she said she looked towards the clock it was 7:30 "come on let's go"

She chucked a pair of black stilettos "Come on I'll show you my baby." She said

Baby? 

She took me down to the car park and

"Here she is" she said gesturing to the new looking very shiny car.

"Wow nice car." I said.

"I know right. Hop in." she said.

I had never seen anything like it. There were very expensive and new cars everywhere, and pretty every one of them had a couple of girls showing way to much skin hovering around. The music was booming in my ears

"Wow."

She pulled up next to a car where Sean was. We both hopped out. Except I felt naked and very uncomfortable.

"Yo , Yo Rio!" I saw Twinkie making his way through the crowd to where we were standing.

"What up girl? Damn you clean up nice" he said.

I looked down and blushed.

"Who's your friend" said an accented voice behind me.

I turned around to see, a tall Japanese man with bleached hair. He was handsome , but he looked very intimidating. As a reflex I took a step back.

"hey man," Twinkie said

"She's no one men don't worry about her" he said.

"Well you can leave." He said to Twinkie "I'll show her round."

"Nah man..uh" Twinkie started.

Before he could finish he started pulling me in a different direction.

"I'm Morimoto. What's your name?"

"Rio." I said nervously looking for Twinkie who had just been lost in the sea of people.

"So are you new around here"he said while he put his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. I felt very scared and uncomfortable. I didn't like being touched especially be strangers.

"Yeah new." I said quietly.

"Hey Morimoto, Leave the poor girl alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know in the Movies Morimoto's in high school, but in the he's not.**

"Hey Morimoto, Leave the poor girl alone."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Morimoto's attention wasn't on me anymore. I turned to see another Asian man, he had kinda long black hair he was tall, and I had to admit good looking.

I used this distraction to move out of Morimoto's grasp and take a step to the side.

"What do you want Han, Jealous?" he asked back.

"No man, but it doesn't look like she likes you that much." He said looking at the space I had put between us.

Morimoto took a step towards the person named Han.

"Why don't you just turn around and walk away huh. This doesn't concern you." He said in a calm voice.

"Leave her alone, Morimoto. Go find another girl to play with." He said and after a long tense stare off Morimoto walked away.

But as he went he looked to me "C'you later." and he walked away.

I shivered, what a creep.

Han was already turning and walking away,

"Thank you!" I called. He turned around

"Well come on kid, Twink's probably worrying about you" he motioned to follow. We walked through the crowd he walked straight ahead not sparing me a glance but expecting me to follow, but the crowds were busy and I was no expert at weaving through them like he was, he stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"It's Rio right" he said looking down at me "Whats a sweet innocent little girl like you, doing at the races anyway."

"Trust me it wasn't my idea." I mumbled back.

He was about to say something back but I hear Twinkie come running up to me.

"Rio, Rio. You alright? Damn man, stay away from that guy he bad news. In with the yakuza ya know?" he told me. Omg, the yakuza as in the Japanese mafia. Yep definitely staying very very far away from that creep.

Han left us and was now leaning against the car with a girl on each arm.

I was interrupted from my observations with a loud commotion. Twinkie grabbed my arm

"A race is about to start." He starts pulling me to the commotion. I politely shake of his grasp and follow him .

Two very expensive looking cars are lined up, a girl in a very short skirt and very high heels steps in between them.

"Ready, Seto, Go!" the cars zoom forward then literally drifted around the corner and continued up the car park. Okay I understand the term 'drifting ' now.

"Wow." I said.

Once they were out of sight everyone went quickly to the elevators. In the rush I was once again lost Twinkie in the crowd, I sighed and slowly made my way towards the elevators. I watched everyone else go up.

"Rio." I looked to see Han, "Come on."

We were the last to make it into the elevator. It was just the two of us.

"How are you liking the races" Han asked.

"Um.. It's alright. I guess." I said

"You don't know anything about cars do you?" he smiled.

"Nope, absolutely nothing." I smiled back.

Once the elevator doors opened he walked away, as I saw Twinkie and I ran to catch up with him. We watched the winners do a victory lap.

But all I could think about was Han, the strange, good looking man who helped me.

The next two weeks were uneventful, I sat with Neela, Twinkie, Sean, Earl and Reiko. Neela was turning into a good friend. I hadn't gone to anymore races, but I had spent all of my spare time hanging out with all of them.

But today they all left early something to do with fixing up a car for the races tonight I don't know.

So after school finished I walked to the train station alone. I walked enjoying the silence when I heard the smooth purr of an engine beside.

"Need A ride?" Morimoto asked as he wound down the window.

"uh..no fine." I said quietly.

"Come on. I don't bite." He said cheekily. "Unless you ask me too"

"No I'm fine thank you." I said more firmly this time.

"I like it when they play hard to get" He said.

I kept on walking as he kept driving beside me. Just a little longer to the train station. When I saw it in the distance I slowly picked up into a little jog not looking at Morimoto by then time I made it to the train station entry he did some fancy spin, turned around and drove away.

He's creepy, the way he looks at me just freaks me out. I've seen that look before, it was dangerous. This time I won't make the same mistake twice.

As I on the train I got an email from Neela,

**Gotten home OK? **

I replied

**Yeah, I'm on the train but I'm nearly there. Thanks and have fun at the races.**

I'm not sure why I didn't tell her about Morimoto maybe because I don't really know what to make of it myself, I guess I'll just tell her tomorrow.

When I finally arrived home, it was empty no surprise there. My father was a business man, always busy always away. I know he loved me, but my whole life he had always been out of the picture. Seeing him only a month in a year, if I was lucky.

The house was eerily silent, I guess I was still paranoid after seeing Morimoto today.

I turned on the TV watching some cheesy Japanese game show and went to open a packet of chips.

My phone on the coffee table buzzed.

**1 New Email.**

**Riri,**

**Hows japan? Are you doing ok? Are you lonely? So boring without you.**

**A lot people have been asking me where you went,**

**I didn't tell them, like you asked.**

**Your friends miss you Ri, they care for you and want to support you.**

**Forgive them?**

**B.**

I read the message angrily and threw the phone onto the floor. Forgive them? Why should I?

Never again would I be a door mat for them, they tricked me, they didn't believe me, they hurt me. I would never forgive them ever.

Angry tears spilled out my eyes, this isn't fair. Why does everything have to change?

I bent down and picked my phone up.

**Sorry B, I can't**

**They don't deserve my forgiveness.**

**I just need time to forget, that's why I left remember?**

**Don't worry so much, I'm fine.**

**Xoxo Riri.**

Forget, that's all I need to Forget.

I can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I felt bad cause I haven't updated in a while. So enjoy. All comments are appreciated.**

Thank god today was Saturday. I was in dire need of a shopping day, I was currently all ready to go shopping with Neela. I was looking forward to some girl time plus I was also planning to tell her about the run in I had with Morimoto, which I was still very confused and disturbed about.

The door knock,

"Just a minute."I called

I ran to the door and opened to Neela who was as usual was looking gorgeous in a short dress with a fur coat over top and pair of boots next to her I felt very plain. I was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans, and an oversized sweater with a high silver pair of wedges.

"Hey, you ready to go" she asked.

"Yep sure, let's go." I said grabbing my hand bag.

Neela drove us to the mall in her very fast car, at one point I found myself gripping on to my seat much to her amusement.

We walked around the busy shopping mall, we laughed and tried on matching clothes. After a few hours of this are feet started to ache so we decided to get lunch at a small restaurant.

We sat down at a table in the back of the overcrowded restaurant.

"Look Neela, something weird happened the other day." I started not sure how to proceed, what actually had happened he followed me, stalked me, or just happened to pass by?

"Weird what do you mean? What happened" she said as the food was served out in front of us.

"Well, the other day when you left early for the races, I was walking towards the train station when Morimoto came up to me." I said

She choked on the noodle she was eating.

"What! Are you ok? What happened?" she all but yelled.

"Yes I'm fine, one minute I was walking next minute his car was following me. He asked if I wanted a ride, I said no I gotta a little freaked out I started to run towards the train station and he left end of story." I finished

"Well, you did the right thing. He's dangerous, unfortunately I do know him personally." She said.

"You know him personally?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, before Sean I was with the old DK." She began.

"DK?" I asked confused.

"It was Takeshi's nickname meaning drift king. Before Sean came I hung out with them, Takeshi's is Morimoto's best friend and they are both involved with Takeshi's uncle he's Yakuza, but everything changed once I met Sean before I was trapped in that life with Takeshi, but with Sean I feel free again" she finished with a smile.

That was kinda the end of the conversation about Morimoto and all that drama soon we were on the lighter topics of what music we liked and what kinda of clothes we liked.

"You must miss your friends huh?" she asked "I mean it would be hard being so far away."

I put on a fake smile "Yeah I miss them I guess." I said but my voice sounded off.

She looked at me strangely "Are you alright, sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She said quickly.

"No that's ok, I miss my life there but with my friends it's a little more complicated. I guess you could say I left some bad memories back in Australia. I wasn't on good terms with my friends before I left." I said, but I even heard the pain in my voice, leaving Australia was a very sensitive topic, which I had avoided to talk about since I moved here.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can see you don't really wanna talk about but just so you know I'm here."

"Thanks, Neela, I'm glad were friends." I smiled. I trusted her, I don't think she would do anything to hurt me like my other friends had. But I was careful never trust somebody to much, it'll only hurt you.

We went out shopping again I bought a few earrings and necklaces but other than that we didn't really buy much else, mostly we just goofed around. Until she received a call from Sean saying some expensive car part had arrived from the states. Sean invited us over to Han's garage so Neela could check it out, we were both pretty tired from all the walking

So we decided we would quickly drive round so she could check out this part.

We pulled up to the garage I could see Twinkie and Sean leaning over a car.

We both stepped out of the car and walked over, to the huge garage, the bottom floor was a workshop garage and then it went upstairs from what I could see looked more for relaxation.

"Yo rio" Twinkie said coming over.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, Twinkie was nice but I wasn't exactly a talker. He seemed to realise that quickly after we met and he did all the talking and I listened happily.

"You thirsty?" he asked

"Yeah." I answered.

"Come on then I'll show you round" he said as he led me up the stairs to the top floor. He lead me to a couch and next to it which had a small fridge, he pulled out a can of cold green tea and chucked it to me.

A sat quietly on the couch sipping my drink. Twinkie phone rang so he left only saying "Business calls."

I think Neela was still down checking out the car. So I was sitting alone

I sat quietly sipping my drink, "So we met again" says a voice and I look up to see no one other than Han.

"Ahh yeah, I was just here with Neela…"I said awkwardly looking down at my feet.

"Haven't seen you at any more races" he said as he sat down next to me,

"One was more than enough." I said.

I also took the chance to slide a little over, so I wasn't sitting so close to him.

I sat awkwardly as he didn't break the silence, I was uncomfortable but he didn't seem at all phased, soon a tall beautiful European women who I guessed must be model came up to his side and sat on the arm of the couch and started to stroke him on the back which made me very uncomfortable I looked away blushing.

I heard Han laugh and I looked up to see he was laughing at me. The model didn't even spare me a glance. I stood up

"I guess I should be going, I guess" I said trying to avoid eye contact since the girl started to kiss Han's neck. At that time Neela and Sean came up the stairs I stood up and grabbed my back

"I'm going to go" I said to Neela.

"Oh really, I can drive you back if you want." She said

"No,no that's ok. I saw the train station on the way, I need some air anyway. I'll just walk."

Neela didn't look convinced "I'll be ok it's only a short walk." I tried again.

"Okay, just message me when you get home ok." I nodded and left but I did not Han was watching me leave, when we had I eye contact I smiled and waved shyly at him, he smiled and nodded his head. I had guessed from the model who was pretty much all over him earlier he was a ladies' man, but he was also a kind man who had helped me twice when I was lost. I respected him

I left out the front of garage and began to walk in the direction of the nearest train station

The walk was cold, I also hadn't realised it had become dark outside when I volunteered I'd walk home, if I had realised I probably would have taken up Neela's offer. I shivered and started walking faster. I might be a grown girl but I still was afraid of the dark and it turns out the train station was a bit further than I had previously estimated. I thought I was going crazy when I heard footsteps behind me I closed my eyes tightly 'no one's there you're ok Rio your ok.' The last time I had been walking in the dark someone WAS following, the memories flashed through my head. I shook my head, just keep walking. The footsteps I thought I could hear felt like they were getting louder.

It felt like someone was right behind me and then I felt a hand reach onto my shoulder, my breath quickened I didn't look behind me I just ran I made it about 100 meters before I ran out of breath then I fell to my knee's I couldn't breathe my breath was coming in short laboured breaths I could in the back of my mind faintly her footsteps rush behind me. Oh no, it's happening again. I have suffered from panic attacks before. Often triggered from bad memories, but please not now not here I prayed.

I faintly saw someone kneel down next to me, I still couldn't breathe my chest tighten and I felt light headed.

The person who was kneeling next to me was asking me if I was alright, they were saying my name but I couldn't concentrate long enough to find out who it was.

"Rio." I heard a voice call.

A hand was gently rubbing circles on my back but the voice was worried.

"Rio, can you hear me. Just take some deep breaths." The voice comforted, it was familiar it had a slight Japanese accent, they were speaking English but it wasn't there first language. It was familiar and they knew who I was. Who was it?

My breaths started slow and I didn't feel so lightheaded and the haze which made everything around me so misty started to clear.

The hand was still supporting and rubbing circle on my back.

I finally looked up to see the mystery person, it was Morimoto.

"Are you ok?" he asked

I still didn't have enough breathe to answer so I nodded weakly.

He put one hand under my arm and helped me up, when I stood up I stumbled and he held me up. He started to walk me somewhere but it was the opposite direction of the train station.

"No, I have to get a train" I protested weakly.

"Don't worry" he said calmly as he brushed a stray hair out of my face "I'll take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Suddenly felt like updating today, sorry it's late and I am tired so there are probably quite a few mistakes. But oh wells. Nighty Night enjoy!**

I woke up in a bed, it was nice and spongy. Hmmm so nice, I then roll over hoping to fall back to sleep. Suddenly my eyes shot open. I was then faced with an unfamiliar bedroom; it was plain and gave no indication to its owner. I tried to think what I last remember…..Running…Hyperventilating…Panicking ….and Morimoto.

Suddenly I shot out of the bed, I tip toed to the door and opened it trying to harness my ninja skills, not sure what I would find on the other side of this door. No surprise, I failed and the door creaked loudly as I opened it. The door opened to Morimoto's living where he was sitting on his couch watching some kind of Japanese TV. He looked up when he heard my entry.

"You're awake" he said.

"Uhh yes." I said awkwardly, what do I say? I don't really know how I ended up at Morimoto's house and my past experiences with him had been a little creepy. I just stood there saying nothing unsure of what to do next.

"How do you feel?" he asked sounding concerned which actually surprised me, I hadn't really seen anything other than his flirty demeanour.

"I feel fine. Tired, Confused. How did I get here?" I asked voicing my concerns.

"Well I was going to take you home, but you feel asleep and I didn't know where you lived…." He answered letting the sentence go unfinished.

Oh well I guess when he put it like that it makes sense and it calmed me a little. But I was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What were you doing- I mean why were you- How did you find me?" I asked not sure if he was like stalking me or something.

He looked to me and smiled "I was going to speak about some business with Han when I saw you walking.." he said frowning most likely because of the break down I had that followed soon after.

"Do you want to sit down." He invited

I hesitantly took the steps forward and sat down next to him, I sat stiff as a board but he seemed very relaxed sitting next to me on the couch. I look to the coffee table and saw my bag. I reached forward and checked my phone there were 10 messages from Neela, she was probably worried since I haven't spoken to her since I left the garage. I wasn't sure how long ago that had been a look at the little clock on the phone and it read 1:30 in the morning so I must have slept for around 7 hours. Morimoto did say anything and just watched me which maybe was a little unnerving.

I stood up and coughed awkwardly "I had better leave…." I said, even thought I didn't really have any idea where I was or how I could make it home. But he solved my dilemma by answering,

"I'll drive you" he said standing up and grabbing his keys, striding confidently towards the door.

"What are you waiting for" he looked to me when he was I hadn't moved, he held the door opened as I left his apartment.

He guided me out of his apartment building with his hand lightly pressed on my back, normally I would have been very uncomfortable by someone touching, but after today's events I wasn't so worried. Morimoto had helped me, did nothing too hurt me or creep me out. We walk towards the car in silence and I could only feel his warm hand guiding me down the staircase.

We hopped into his shiny car he had previously used to stalk me to the train station. He opened the door for me and I hoped in. The inside of the car was all decked out with a sound system and TV screen.

He had by then sat down in the driver's seat and beginning speeding through the compact Tokyo streets. After asking for my directions, he drove in comfortable silence, but somehow I think he was doing it just to make me feel better after all tonight had been quite dramatic.

I continued to look in the cars interior and suddenly the screen turned on.

"Wow that's so cool" I said randomly.

He smirked, and reminded me a little more of the flirty Morimoto I had known.

He said nothing but drove faster, skilfully handling the compact Japanese roads, showing off.

"Is your tricky driving supposed to impress me?" I found myself smiling.

"I don't know. Does it?" he said answering back looking at me and not the road but still driving at the break neck speed.

"Morimoto! Look at the road" I yelled.

He only laughed "Why does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes because I don't want to die and become a human pretzel around an electricity pole!" I answered

"Only if you admit that my driving impresses you" He teased.

"Fine, Fine! You're driving impresses me!" I yelled. He turned his eyes back to the road satisfied.

He continued to tease me about it the rest of the way home and I found myself giggling with him.

Soon we pulled up to my father's apartment building, I grabbed my bag and hoped out of the car, but before I left I turned to him.

"Thanks, for looking after me and not asking me about it" I said sincerely grateful I didn't have to talk about it right now.

"No problem, but if you wanted to talk about I'd listen. Or I could just impress you some more with my driving skills" he smiled back.

"Thanks" I said once again and began to walk towards the staircase entry. I turned and waved and he did a fancy spin and sped away. I smiled "Show off."

**Review please, I love them!**


End file.
